


Ignis Scientia: Sexpert

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edging, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Noct's POV, Rimming, inappropriate use of elemancy, mainly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Noct tilts his head.Are they flirting?Yeah, they’re flirting.  Aren’t they?  No, definitely flirting.





	Ignis Scientia: Sexpert

 

  Noct tilts his head.

  Are they flirting?

  Yeah, they’re flirting.  Aren’t they?  No, definitely flirting.

  Then the truth of it hits him like a hammer.

  This isn’t the teasing they normally indulge in.

  They’re really flirting.  With each other.  And the most confusing part of this whole potential tinder box is Ignis is flirting back.

  Yeah, he’s flirting back.  He’s standing there with his hip cocked to one side, lazy smirk plastered on his face.  His bright green eyes pin Noct to the spot as he pops the button on his glove, a teasing glint in his eyes as he uses his fucking _teeth_ to tug it off his hand, smoothly repeating the procedure with the other.  If it isn’t the sexiest damn move Noct’s ever seen he’ll combust on the spot.  He glances down at himself.  No flames, so it must be true.  When he glances back up, Ignis is stalking closer in that fluid way he has and Noct’s mouth drops open.

  Ignis is sex on legs on any given day, Noct’s known _that_ for years.  He’s sensual without effort, every move graceful.  But when he tries, he’s fucking sinful.  And now it’s all directed at Noct.  _Hello Boner!_

Ignis stops in front of Noct, one bared finger caressing Noct’s chin urging his mouth closed as he leans in to brush his lips over Noct’s ear, “you’ll catch flies with your mouth open like that, Noct.”

  Noct fucking groans at that, the way Ignis drags out the ‘t’ of his name, his breath hot against his ear, sending shivers down his spine.  Then he steps back with that Astrals damned smirk on his lips again and Noct can’t tear his eyes away from that mouth.  When he eventually does look up it’s into eyes gone so dark he only just makes out the deeper green ring around the blown pupils.

  “Fuck,” he whispers, voice lost.  He can’t even pretend to be cool at this point.  Not when he feels like he’s about to implode.  Or explode.  Or just outright melt into the floor.

  He watches the Adam’s apple bob in Ignis’ throat as he swallows, watches those lips part and he knows Ignis is affected despite the nonchalance he’s trying to convey.

  “If you’d like, I certainly would,” Ignis replies smoothly and Noct’s mouth drops open again. 

  Did he just…

  Yeah, he did.

  Noct gulps, taking a chance that his hand might be quickly separated from his body if he’s reading this wrong, he reaches out with one finger and strokes the little ‘v’ of skin exposed by Ignis’ open collar, just below the little skull on his chain, eyes locked on Ignis’ through the whole motion, waiting for a reaction.

  And, oh boy, what a reaction.

  Ignis’ breath hitches, his hands coming up lightning quick to grasp Noct’s hair as his mouth descends.  Noct fists his hands in Ignis’ shirt to ground himself and stay upright as Ignis licks his tongue into his mouth, eager and demanding, the little whine he makes swallowed up by the taller man and returned with a deep growl that sends sparks through Noct’s veins.

  He has no concept of how long they stand there like that, mouths locked together, tongues flicking and massaging.  His lips are tingling when they do pull apart, both panting harshly, foreheads resting against each other.  Without thought, Noct nuzzles his nose against Ignis’, his hands unclenching and slipping down to svelte hips, tugging Ignis closer so that their bodies are flush.  He can feel the heat rolling off Ignis, his own body melting against him like he belongs there, breathing in Ignis’ cologne.  He smells _so_ good.

  Noct surges up, chasing Ignis’ mouth, bringing their groins into full contact and his brain goes blank.  Ignis is hard, grunting as he rolls his pelvis forward to grind into Noct, letting him feel it.  He tips his head back as he groans, Ignis’ mouth immediately latching onto his neck, lips, tongue and teeth grazing over the taut skin.

  “Oh, Gods,” Noct stutters, “you are too sexy for your own good.”

  Ignis chuckles darkly against his throat, “I could say the same about you,” he murmurs in that fucking deep sensual accent of his that drives Noct to distraction at the best of times, rolling his hips forward as his hands glide down to Noct’s ass, holding him exactly where he wants him.  And Astrals, does Noct want to be there.  Ignis mouths up to his ear again, nibbling at the lobe, tugging it between sharp teeth, “you are intoxicating.”

  Noct snakes his hands up to tangle his fingers in Ignis’ hair, earning him a deep growl of pleasure before their mouths meet again moving languidly together, tongues dancing.  Ignis walks him backwards towards the couch and they tumble down onto it in a heap of entwined limbs, mouths still locked together.

  Ignis starts grinding down in a regular rhythm and Noct is seriously going to lose his Astrals damned mind, arching up when Ignis sneaks his hand up under Noct’s t-shirt, gliding his fingers over his skin, exploring as their kisses turn a little more desperate, sucking in air as they part for less than a second and kiss again.  Noct’s legs part and Ignis settles between them with a groan, rocking into him again and again.  Itching for more of Ignis, Noct’s hands untangle from Ignis’ hair groping their way down an undulating back to scrabble at his shirt, pulling it free from his pants so he can clutch at the skin underneath.  He makes the discovery that Ignis wears his belt just loose enough for Noct to wriggle his fingers under the waistband of his pants, stroking the top of Ignis’ ass.  Oh fuck, it’s just as firm as Noct has always thought it would be, but it’s so much better to _feel_ it beneath his fingers.  And Ignis appreciates the groping if his hitched breath is any indication.  That and the hard roll of his hips.

  The friction is awesome.  More than awesome.

  It’s fucking fantastic.

  But it’s also not enough.  He wants more, much, much more.

  Noct pulls his hands free of Ignis’ pants, and Ignis’ frustrated whine is kind of gratifying.  He snakes his hands between their bodies, fumbling blindly for his belt, he gets it free with a smirk of his lips against Ignis’.  Success.  Now for the button and zipper.

  He just manages to slip the button free when Ignis sits back, running his hands through his hair, messing up the styling.  Ignis exhales slowly, shaking his head ruefully.

  Noct panics, not low-key panic, but full on, wide eyed, oh shit he’s changed his mind panic.

  Ignis tilts his head, hand reaching down to stroke Noct’s cheek, looking all sexy and mussed, shirt untucked from Noct’s wandering hands, belt hanging from the loops of his pants, button undone.  But it’s the flush on his cheeks and his reddened lips that hold Noct’s attention.

  “Noct,” Ignis murmurs and Noct waits for the hammer to fall, for the speech about how they can’t do this and how Ignis is sorry he took advantage and all the things that he’s thought Ignis might say.  He sucks in a breath to brace for it.  “Is the door locked?”

  Huh?

  Noct blinks up at Ignis, confused.

  “Uhhh,” Noct mumbles, unable to process what’s going on.  At all.

  Ignis’ expression softens, “the door, Noct, is it locked?  I do not want to be interrupted.”

  Oh…Ok, so no speech.  Wait, no speech, shit, they’re doing this.

  And Ignis asked him about the door.  He should really answer that question, shouldn’t he?

  “Are you really so addled from a few kisses?” Ignis chuckles, stroking his cheek again.

  Yep, Noct is _totally_ this addled.  Kissing Ignis is the most brain scrambling thing _ever_.

  “It’s locked,” he blurts as Ignis starts to lift from the couch to check for himself.

  “Excellent,” Ignis purrs.  It’s a sound that goes straight to Noct’s cock.  “It would be dreadfully inconvenient should someone walk in while I am stripping your clothes off you.”

  Noct can only whine at that.  In retaliation for the self-satisfied smirk on Ignis’ face, Noct palms Ignis’ crotch, grinning deviously when Ignis swoops back down and mashes their lips together.  He tugs at the zip, his hand worming in to cup at Ignis properly, mewling into Ignis’ mouth as he traces the length of him through his underwear.

  “Mmm,” Noct hummed, stroking a little harder.

  Ignis tipped his head back, “oh, you minx,” deft fingers shaking as he skates them up Noct’s side, his other hand soon joining on the other side, Noct’s t-shirt hiking up.  Noct decides he really likes Ignis calling him a minx.  There’s a lot he likes about what Ignis is doing and saying.  Ignis could probably run through his grocery list right now and Noct would be a puddle of want.  Vegetables and all.

  “Shit,” Noct gasps as warm lips suckle at a nipple, teeth scraping over it, tongue flicking at it, coaxing it into a hard nub.  “Fuck, Ignis!” he whines desperately.

  Ignis shudders against him, sucking harder, his hand toying with the other nipple, tugging and pinching it.  Noct worms his fingers into the waistband of Ignis’ underwear and takes hold of the hot velvety length of Ignis, swiping his thumb over the head, through the sticky evidence he finds.  Ignis moans around his nipple, the vibrations tingling all the way to his toes.

  Then Ignis’ hands are urgent at Noct’s cargo pants, working them down over his hips, pulling and tugging, Noct lifting his ass to help as much as he can, what with not wanting to let go of the twitching cock in his hand and all.  Ignis doesn’t seem to mind that though, his own hand immediately seeking Noct’s dick in a confusion of limbs, one that he soon works out, because, damn, Noct can feel those long fingers stroking him, exploring his length, tracing over veins and ridges like he’s creating a mental map of Noct’s cock.  Maybe he is.

  Noct’s not about to complain about how awkward it might be, not when they are jerking each other off, panting and sharing the same air, tongues flashing between parted lips, not even really kissing, more mouthing at each other.

  It’s Ignis that moves things along again, free hand shoving Noct’s briefs down and out of the way, then pushing his own boxer briefs down so they are both exposed to the heated air between them, the first grind of hard flesh against hard flesh makes Noct cry out, trying to muffle it in Ignis’ shoulder as a hand circles them both, stroking them, two sets of hips rutting in a staccato rhythm until they find a pace that suits them both.

  “Ignis, you’re gonna make me come,” Noct pants, beyond embarrassment by this point. 

  Ignis tugs at his earlobe, “will you moan my name when you do, Noct?”

  The low, seductive tone makes Noct’s balls tighten, his cock pulse against Ignis’ palm.

  “Ignis…”

  “Yes, just like that,” Ignis gasps and Noct can tell he’s not far from tipping over the edge himself.

  Noct’s whole body tenses like a coiled spring, arching up into Ignis’ fist and then he’s moaning Ignis’ name, spilling all over his own stomach and Ignis’ shirt, adding to the sweaty mess they’ve become.  Ignis groans deep in his throat, keeping hold of Noct’s cock against his own, fist still working until he feels Ignis buck harder and still, warmth spilling onto Noct’s already messy stomach.  Ignis slumps over him, heedless of the sticky puddle of their combined come and seeks his mouth.

  And keeps kissing him, kissing until Noct feels the little flare of desire spark in his gut.

  They’re not done.

  Ignis pulls him up off the couch, ripping his t-shirt up over his head and using it to wipe down Noct’s stomach, before slipping the buttons on his own shirt free and letting it flutter open.  Noct gets his first real look at Ignis’ bared chest.  Wow.  He reaches out, palm flat against a pectoral, marvelling at how firm the pillow of flesh is.  Ignis raises a brow at him, gesturing to his cargo pants, comically pooling around his ankles, briefs down about his thighs.

  Right, he should probably just take them off.

  Synapses fire somewhere in Noct’s lust fogged brain.

  He’ll be naked, totally naked in front of Ignis. 

  Well, he has been before, but not like _this._

  Not after they’ve…

  Ignis doesn’t seem to have the same compunction about being naked, stepping out of his pants after shimmying them down over his thighs, tight grey boxer briefs soon following.  And that’s when Noct’s brain waves bye bye.  He’s fucking glorious.  The shirt flutters to the floor with the rest of his clothes, socks toed off as Ignis reaches out and pulls at Noct’s hip.

  That spurs him into action, shuffling his cargo pants off completely, along with his own socks, wriggling out of his briefs as fast as he can, and stepping into Ignis’ arms.  Oh, damn, that feels great, skin to skin.

  “May I take you to bed?” Ignis asks him softly, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

  All Noct can do in answer is nod enthusiastically, making Ignis give him a lopsided smirk.  Noct bounces up in Ignis’ hold, wrapping his legs around his waist and _clings_ like some sort of demented limpet.  Ignis chuckles and grips hold of his ass, giving it a squeeze.

  He bounces a little as Ignis saunters to Noct’s bedroom, pressing kisses to his cheek and jaw as they go, Noct squirming and fighting the urge to giggle.  Giggling would be soooo unsexy right now.  And he desperately wants to be sexy for Ignis, who is the epitome of sensual.  He bites at Ignis’ neck instead, little nips that Ignis’ moans at, tilting his head to give Noct better access.  Noct mentally high-fives himself.  He’s found a spot that Ignis likes.  He adds that knowledge to the hair tugging thing.  Which he does for good measure, Ignis’ arms tightening around him.

  “Minx,” Ignis drawls, laying them both on Noct’s bed.

  “Just tryin’ to find stuff that turns you on,” Noct admits, giving Ignis a coy glance.

  Ignis gives him one of those diabolical smiles, his eyes soft, “you needn’t worry about that, Noct,” he says quietly, “you are already an expert at driving me to distraction, you do it on a daily basis.”

  “Yeah?  I know that feeling well, Ignis,” he replies, sweeping his hand up Ignis’ side, feeling the play of muscles under his skin.  Ignis only hums in response to that, dipping his head to kiss Noct again, pressing up against him and rolling him onto his back so he can settle between his thighs.  Noct groans, the feel of a very naked, very sexy Ignis between his thighs is more than his brain can take.

  “I want to worship every inch of you,” Ignis murmurs against his throat, hands roaming, one hooking the back of a thigh and hitching it up. 

  “Oh fuck,” Noct moans, rutting up into Ignis, feeling them both start to harden at the friction.  He wants to say something sexy, something that will make Ignis’ breath hitch, but Ignis seems to have cornered the market on that right now, Noct can do little besides swear or moan, or both.

  “I want to _taste_ every inch of you,” Ignis insists, beginning to do just that, his mouth skating down Noct’s jaw, tongue flicking out as he makes his way down his neck.  The hand holding his thigh in place flexes, fingers digging into the meat of it, as Ignis’ pelvis rocks down again.  Noct scrabbles his hands over Ignis’ back and down to his ass, groping and clutching, arching up as Ignis suckles at the skin over his collarbone.

  “Please,” Noct mewls.

  Ignis peers up at him, glasses slightly askew on his face, “what do you want, Noct?”

  “You!”  It’s all Noct can say, reaching up to pluck Ignis’ glasses from his nose and put them out of reach before he tangles his hands in Ignis’ ashy brown hair and tug him back down for a searing kiss that takes his breath away. 

  Ignis lifts from Noct’s flushed body and he keens at the loss, the sound turning into a stuttered gasp when Ignis licks up the shaft of his cock.  Noct shuffles up onto his elbows, he really wants to watch this.  The sight is sinful, Ignis with his mouth open, tongue curling around the head of his dick, hand massaging his balls, his eyes dark and hooded, a flush to his cheeks.  Gods, he’s gorgeous.

  Noct drops back onto the bed when Ignis opens his mouth wider, sucking around the head, giving up watching in favour of _feeling_ what Ignis is doing.  It’s hot and wet and Gods, Ignis suckles down the shaft so that his nose is buried in the trimmed hair at his base.  Shit.  Does he have no gag reflex?

  Ignis’ free hand skims from chest to thigh, exploring as his mouth works, humming in satisfaction as Noct feels his cock jumping against Ignis’ tongue.  And, damn, that’s fucking good, making his cock jump again from the vibration.  The push and pull of Ignis’ mouth is delicious.

  “Gods, Ignis,” he yelps as Ignis sucks particularly hard, tangling his hands in Ignis’ hair, his hips rutting up as much as he tries to stay still.  Ignis encourages him to fuck his face, licking his way back up to the head, tongue swirling before he sucks back down.  He alternates between long deep sucks and short fast teasing ones, Noct growling above him.  He lifts his head to blearily lock eyes with Ignis as he flicks his tongue against the underside.

  Ignis eventually lets him fall from his mouth with a wet pop and a last kittenish lick, smirking up at Noct as he wipes the saliva from his lips with the back of his hand.  He kisses his way up Noct’s torso, paying extra attention to Noct’s nipples, both hands exploring as they go until he reaches Noct’s mouth.  Long fingered hands hold his head in place as Ignis drives his tongue between Noct’s parted lips, his body settling over Noct’s again.

  “Delectable, just as I knew you would be,” Ignis murmurs against his mouth.  Noct’s eyes go wide.  Ignis has thought about this, about him.  He can’t fathom that Ignis has wanted him and they’ve never done anything about it until now.  He pushes the thoughts away, he’s not going to let that regret get in the way of what they are doing.  It makes him want to savour it even more than before.  Bringing his hand up, he glides his fingers over Ignis’ bottom lip.  Ignis gives a little whine, his eyes slipping shut, nose rubbing against Noct’s as he flicks his pink tongue out to taste Noct’s fingertips.

  They nuzzle like that for long minutes, not quite kissing, merely breathing the same air, entwined on Noct’s bed.

  “Ignis,” he whispered.

  Ignis nuzzled him again, “I do so love when you say my name like that, Noct.”  Ignis reached for Noct’s hand, lacing their fingers together, “may I…make love to you?”

  Noct almost rolled his eyes, “it’s kinda a given at this point, you’re gonna make me explode here,” he muttered.  Ignis smirked against his lips, nipping a little.

  “I am just making sure, my desire does not over-ride your consent.”

  Noct did roll his eyes this time, though he understood Ignis’ concern.  As untrodden as this path was, he knew Ignis was still Ignis and would wish to navigate it carefully.

  That in mind, Noct captured Ignis’ lips once more, taking in a gasping breath when they parted, “then I’m saying yes, please.”

  The smile Ignis gave him was one part devilish, one part adoration, Noct’s breath hitching in his throat.  “Well, then, there is something we will need.”

  Noct frowned for a moment, then like a lightbulb coming on, he understood.  He gave Ignis a sheepish grin, holding one hand out and curling his fingers.  In a flash of crystalline sparks, a bottle of lubricant dropped into his palm.

  Ignis shook his head in resignation, “are we using the armiger to store things like _that_ now, Noct?  I shudder to think what else you have squirreled away in there.”

  Noct sniggered, “yeah, don’t think you really wanna know that, Speccy.”  He wasn’t in the mood to explain that when the mood struck, he didn’t feel like having to search for supplies.  There were only three people apart from Noct who had access to his personal armiger, one of them currently laying over him, naked, and to access something they had first to know the item was stored there.  He trusted Ignis with the information.  He trusted Ignis completely.  And he kind of hoped Ignis might utilise the bottle again.  Gods, he hoped this wasn’t a one time thing.

  “And now my interest is piqued, but we shall discuss that later, there are _other_ things that hold my attention currently,” Ignis purred in his ear.  Noct shivered, pressing his groin up to Ignis’ urgently.  Ignis took hold of the bottle, dropping it on the bed beside them, nudging at Noct’s jaw.  Noct obliged, lifting his chin and Ignis dove in, licking as he shuffled himself back down between Noct’s legs, his hands trailing after his mouth as he moved.

  When he was kneeling, Ignis lifted Noct’s thighs apart, pushing them up towards his chest, exposing everything to his lascivious gaze.  Green eyes glinted in the dim light of the bedroom as he bent his head.

  Oh, Gods.  Was he going to…

  “Astrals,” Noct moaned as Ignis swiped his tongue over his ring.  Writhing, Noct cants his hips up to Ignis’ mouth, begs for more.  Ignis’ breath is hot against his ass, his tongue wet and probing, his fingers prising his cheeks apart so he can push his face right in.  Then his tongue is pushing in, painting his insides, easing him open with gentle little flicks.  Noct fists the covers, arching his back, moaning incoherently as Ignis diligently eats at him.

  Ignis hums, flush against his ass, the vibrations thrumming through Noct’s whole body, his tongue delving deeper.  Noct can _feel_ Ignis’ satisfied smirk as he moans and squirms, following each movement he makes.

  _Sexpert_.

  That’s what Ignis is, he’s a fucking sexpert.

  He’s turning Noct into an absolute puddle of _want_ with every swipe of his tongue.  He wants to pinch himself, make sure he’s not dreaming this, but then if he _is_ dreaming he really doesn’t want to wake.  At the snap of the bottle cap, Noct prises his eyes open, listening to the squirt of the liquid onto Ignis’ fingers, anticipation tensing him, waiting, waiting for the first touch of Ignis’ slick fingers.

  Ignis growls and Noct lifts his head to spy Ignis with his eyes locked on Noct’s ass, his gaze flicking up to Noct’s face.  The look he gives Noct is decidedly sultry and just a little smug, like he’s exceedingly pleased with the way Noct’s rim is clenching.  And Noct can’t really blame the man, if Noct could reduce someone to a moaning mess with just his tongue, he’d be pretty impressed with himself.  Especially if it were Ignis writhing from his touch.  That’s definitely an idea for another time, because, Astrals bedamned if he’d gonna let this be the only time they do this.  Just getting this far has opened his eyes to just how fantastic it can be.

  Noct’s thoughts derail the moment Ignis circles his ring with his coated finger, watching in something like glee as Noct drops his mouth open and whines. 

  “Breathe, darling,” Ignis whispers.

  Noct sucks in a breath, letting it out in a low hoarse groan as the first finger breaches his ass.

  Ignis called him darling, and that’s even better than minx.  Ignis calling him these little endearments makes him feel all fuzzy inside.  It’s something he can give little thought to as Ignis swirls his finger inside him, searching.  He tilts his hips, helping Ignis to find it, moaning when Ignis finds his prostate and brushes over it several times in quick succession.

  He wants to reciprocate in the pet name department, but all that’s churning through his brain is the chant of sexpert, so he’s not exactly surprised when that’s what falls from his mouth.

  Ignis laughs, the reverberation travelling down his hand to the finger in Noct’s ass adding to the pleasure he’s feeling. 

  Noct grits his teeth as Ignis adds another deft digit and begins scissoring them, stretching his opening wider, the hint of a burn dissolving into pure pleasure.  He yelps as he feels a tingle of electricity, eyeing Ignis in shock (ha, a pun, Ignis would be proud of that if he could voice it – which he can’t because he’s almost bloody drooling) meeting green eyes showing their amusement.

  Ignis has always been a bit of an expert with elemancy, but this is a whole new ball game.  Sexpert indeed.

  Noct’s cock is dribbling obscene amounts of pre-come onto his stomach, his face feels like it’s on fire, his body arching with every twist of Ignis’ fingers.

  It’s not enough.

  He needs more.

  “Ignis, please,” he pleads.  “I need you.”

  “Mmm,” Ignis hums, flicking his fingertips against that sensitive spot inside him again.  “So wanton, I never would have guessed.”

  “Your fault,” Noct blurts, writhing on the bed.  He’s about to demand that Ignis fucks him when he heard the bottle cap again and the tell-tale squelch of lubricant.

  “Is it now,” Ignis hisses breathlessly as he coats his dick with one hand, the other still delving Noct’s ass.  Multitasking like a pro.

  “Yessss,” he groans, “totally is, never been this…arrrgghhh…this turned on.”  It’s an easy admission to make.  It’s definitely true.  The evidence is all over his body.

  Ignis withdraws his fingers and Noct feels so empty, whining like the brat he knows he is sometimes.  Until he feels the slick tip of Ignis’ cock pressing against him.  He tips his head back again, back leaving the bed, hooking his knees over Ignis’ shoulders in an effort to bring Ignis closer.

  His ass grudgingly accepts the head, Ignis pausing, his breath coming in little pants, “Gods, Noct.”

  “More!”  Noct is reduced to begging as Ignis holds still, his lips ghosting over a knee, fingers gripping almost painfully at his hips.

  Then Ignis is easing into him, not halting until he’s flush against Noct’s ass, growling deep in his throat, “oh, so very tight, darling,” he praises in a hitching drawl.  Noct clenches around him, rewarded with another low growl.  “Fuck.”

  The hushed curse sparks something deep inside Noct, hardly ever hearing Ignis swear, yet it sounds more like reverence to his ears.  He rocks his pelvis up, opening himself up for Ignis’ length.

  Ignis takes that as permission to move, starting a slow glide in and out and Noct knows if he hadn’t come earlier, he’d be shooting all over himself even with the glacial pace Ignis is setting.  The push and pull inside him feels so amazing, fire threading through his veins, all he can hear are his own little whimpers, Ignis’ sharp inhales and exhales of breath, the obscene squelch of lube.  Ignis plants his hand beside Noct’s head, leaning over him and bending Noct practically in half as his hips rock, increasing his pace, pulling moans from Noct to accompany a little grunt from Ignis as he clenches again.

  “So good,” Noct mutters, tossing his head from side to side, unable to do much else under the glacial onslaught.

  “You feel _divine_ ,” Ignis responds, dipping his head between his straining shoulders to press kisses to Noct’s cheeks, jaw and finally his parted lips.  Ignis’ hair tickles Noct’s nose, their tongues darting out to flick and curl together.  He sucks Ignis’ tongue into his mouth, dropping his legs from Ignis’ shoulders to his waist, locking his ankles around his back, gyrating his hips, arms coming up to tangle his hands in Ignis’ hair and he tugs on the locks, urging Ignis into laying over him.  He just wants to feel him everywhere.  Ignis rests on his elbows, his own hands finding a home in Noct’s messy strands, holding his head still so he can thrust his tongue in time with his groin.

  Their bodies are both slick with sweat by this time, gliding against each other as Ignis increases his pace incrementally again, adjusting the angle until Noct pulls away from his mouth with a gasp.

  “There, there, there,” he chants as Ignis hits his prostate dead on, sparks of pleasure rolling down his spine.  Ignis leaves one hand in his hair, the other skating down his side, coming to rest on his thigh as he starts to alternate his slow thrusts with short jabs that have Noct crying out in increasing volume.

  Ignis slows the pace again, and Noct just knows it’s to prolong it for them both, wanting to cry in thanks that it’s not going to end soon, that the pleasure he feels is going to continue, despite the insistent throbbing of his dick rubbing against their stomachs, aching for release.  He knows that the longer he holds off the better it will feel when he does get to come again.  He really hadn’t expected it to feel this fantastic.  He’d always thought it might be good, but this… _this_ is so beyond his fantasies.  When they’d begun kissing, he’d honestly thought it would be all fast and furious, leaving them both panting and sweaty, but quick.

  Ignis was treating him like a four course meal, no, a banquet. 

  Yeah, totally a banquet.

  As they both calm down, the need to come abating somewhat, Ignis thrusts into him hard, pulling out slowly before undulating his pelvis and grinding into him.  Ignis then sets a punishing pace, Noct only able to hang on for dear life, panting and moaning, Ignis breathing hard in his ear, murmuring softly.

  “Perfect, so good for me, Noct darling,” he whispers.  “You feel utterly perfect, you sound delicious.”

  “Ignis…Gods, I’m getting’ close again,” Noct grunted.

  Ignis slowed, easing in and out of Noct, his mouth ghosting over Noct’s cheek and jaw, “oh yes,” he moaned.  “I can feel you.”

  Foreheads pressed together, Noct inhaled deeply, the scent of sweat mingling with Ignis’ cologne.

  “I wanna ride you,” he whispers.

  Ignis’ breath hitched, his eyes snapping open, his gaze hungry.  “Gods, yes, I would love for you to do that.”  Ignis rolls them, still securely inside Noct, holding his hips flush.

  Noct settles his knees beside Ignis’ hips, lifting a little, sliding back down on Ignis’ cock.  It’s deeper this way, and he can watch Ignis as he slips his eyes closed for a moment, savouring the feeling of Noct rocking back and forth, then up and down.  Planting his hands firmly on Ignis’ heaving chest, Noct tilts his pelvis, gasping as he finds the right angle.

  When Ignis looks up at him, his eyes lock on, gaze unwavering, lips parted, cheeks flushed.

  Noct halts the motion of his hips to lean down, brushing their lips together, “you’re bloody gorgeous, especially like this.”  He sits back, circling his groin over Ignis’, watching Ignis’ reaction.

  He flushes brighter, flicking his eyes away for a moment, before they find Noct’s again, teeth scraping over that plump bottom lip of his, his expression a little bewildered. 

  Oh.

  Ignis doesn’t know Noct finds him attractive.  Sure, he told him he’s sexy, he’s told him that no-one’s turned him on like this before, but he’s not come out and said that he’s someone Noct finds attractive, hell, the man is stunning.  He’s been the object of so many fantasies that Noct has lost count.  Ignis exudes confidence, normally.  And Noct has found the chink in his armour.  He probably thinks this is all about the sex.  Noct feels like a fucking idiot.

  Surely Ignis knows he’s good looking, well, that’s an understatement as far as Noct’s concerned, but he is realising Ignis doesn’t know that Noct worships the ground he walks on.  That when he smiles that soft smile of his, Noct wants to melt, that when he praises him, Noct feels on top of the world.

  He’s gonna have to fix that, maybe not right now though, Ignis might think he’s saying stuff in the heat of the moment.

  What he does say is “I have wanted you for so long, Ignis.”

  Ignis blinks, his green eyes watery.

  Shit, he broke him.

  He didn’t want to do that, he wanted to reassure him and…OH!

  Ignis pulls him down into a searing kiss, surging his hips up to thrust forcefully into Noct.  He meets him thrust for thrust, finding a rhythm quickly amidst the slap of flesh echoing through his bedroom.

  This time they don’t slow down, Noct can feel Ignis swell inside him, feels his ass start to flutter and clench, his balls tightening, stomach tensing and flexing.  He can feel his orgasm barrelling down on him so fast he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to.

  “Ignis,” he moans in warning.

  Ignis laces their fingers together, nodding frantically, “yes, Noct.  Let go.”

  Noct caterwauls as he comes, Ignis’ name the only coherent thing falling from his mouth, his release spilling over them both, his vision bleeding out to white noise.  As he slumps, boneless over him, Ignis thrusts up twice more, arching up as his own come fills Noct’s ass.

  Ignis disentangles their fingers, hands reaching for Noct’s face, kissing him feverishly, desperately.

  Noct hisses as Ignis’ cock slips out, the taller man rolling them to their sides and tugging him into an embrace, stroking his back, languid little touches that lulled Noct into a doze.

  When Noct woke, he bolted up off the bed, alone.

  He glanced at the bed, then around his room, searching for any sign that it hadn’t been a dream.  He took stock of his body.  No, not a dream, the ache in his ass enough to let him know that it had been real.  But no Ignis in sight.

  He dropped his head, running his hands through his hair.

  Shit.

  Then the sound of his shower running intruded on his thoughts.  He paced to the door and wrenched it open, startling Ignis.

  The look Ignis gave him was tentative, a little shy and something like apprehension on his features.

  Noct beamed at him.

  “You’re still here.”

  He could see Ignis taking in his smile, an answering grin spreading over Ignis’ face.

  “I am.”  Ignis tilted his head to one side, waiting to see what Noct would do next.

  Noct strode forward, right into the shower with Ignis, wrapping his arms around his waist and peering up at him, still smiling broadly.  “I was scared you’d gone.”

  “You were?” Ignis queried, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

  “I was,” he said softly, “but you’re here.”  He nuzzled his nose into Ignis’ wet neck, “I wanna ask you something.”

  “Yes?”

  Noct could feel Ignis holding his breath.  Pulling his face back to look into Ignis’ eyes, “can I…would you, if you want to, that is…would you go out with me, on a date, as my boyfriend?”

  Ignis eyes went wide, “oh.”

  Noct bit his lip, eyes pleading, “yeah…um.”

  “Really?”

  He almost missed the hushed question over the sound of the shower.

  He grinned up at Ignis, holding him tighter, “yeah, really, I mean…if you want to.”

  He could feel Ignis relax against him, his face creasing into a beautiful happy smile.

  “I would love nothing more, Noct.”

     

 

 

 


End file.
